dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyborg 009
Japanese |dubbing_studio = Point.360 |director = Michael Sorich |translation = Grace Anderson |producer = Animaze |recorded = 2003 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 51 |year = 2001-2002 }} Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier (サイボーグ ゼロゼロナイン Saibōgu Zero Zero Nain) is an anime series based on the manga created by Shotaro Ishinomori. The series was produced by Toei Animation and distributed in the United States by Sony Pictures Television International. It originally aired on TV Tokyo from October 13, 2001 to September 29, 2002. Dubbing History This adaptation has the distinction of being the second anime television series of the franchise to be broadcast in the US, and the first to be dubbed into English. This dub was produced at Point.360 Studios in Los Angeles, California, and was a non-union production, which lead to many actors being uncredited or having to use aliases. It was broadcast on Cartoon Network through 2003-2004, with the first season airing on Toonami. However the dub never managed to air in its entirety on the network, as although all the episodes had been dubbed, Toonami had only acquired the first 26 episodes for broadcast on their block. The latter half of the show ran through 2004 in a late-night slot at 1:30am, with Cartoon Network abruptly cutting the series off at episode 47. However, the recap episode "The Yomi Group" and Episode 48 aired overseas in Australia and the UK, as did the English dub of the "God's War" OVA arc (as those three episodes were dubbed as part of the series package). The dub was also edited for time and some content, and some episodes (such as 48) took significant liberties with the script. These content edits and script changes also cropped up in foreign dubs that based their scripts off of the English adaptation. However, it would eventually be found that the series was dubbed uncut and that these versions were seemingly only shipped to Cartoon Network. The early episodes initially ran in a less-edited format on Toonami, but were later censored for reruns after complaints, as well as Cartoon Network's Standards & Practices department realizing that certain objectionable language had slipped by for the TV Y-7 rating. The offending lines were either simply muted, or muted and later redubbed by Sony (ie: "The Assassin of Flash" originally having 0010- refer to himself as the 00 cyborgs' "Brother from Hell", which was initially muted in later airings before being redubbed with "Brother gone bad".). The editing increased for the later episodes, particularly the Yomi arc, which encountered various cuts to remove on-screen violence and death. The dub of the series never received a full DVD release. Only 2 discs of the series (containing 4 episodes each) were released by Columbia TriStar in 2004 along with an 8-episode "uncut" bilingual release, while Sony Pictures Australia had released episodes 1-25 on DVD, covering up to the end of the "Mythos" arc. All bilingual DVD sets were controversial for their usage of "dubtitles" in the subtitle track, as well as poor video quality and incorrect opening/ending sequences used for some episodes. In 2017, Discotek Media announced they've licensed the series for a Standard Definition Blu-Ray release. The series underwent a massive restoration project due to the masters received being in poor and damaged condition, including restoring the 5.1 surround English track. The series would finally be released on June 25, 2019. Cast Main Characters Secondary Characters Episodic Characters Additional Voices *Steve Blum *Richard Cansino *Steve Cassling *Mari Devon *Richard Epcar *Tom Fahn *Rebecca Forstadt *Grant George *Darrel Guilbeau *Steve Kramer *Wendee Lee *Dan Lorge *Julie Maddalena *Michael McConnohie *Jeff Nimoy *Bob Papenbrook *Tony Pope *Jamieson Price *Derek Stephen Prince *David Rasner *Michelle Ruff *Lia Sargent *Michael Sorich *Peter Spellos *Melodee Spevack *Carol Stanzione *Dave Wittenberg Gallery Notes *Derek Stephen Prince was initially cast as 009 and recorded for twelve episodes, but was recast as higher-ups at Sony did not approve of his nasal tone used for the character and was replaced by Joshua Seth. For whatever reason, Prince's voice is still heard in episodes 5 and 9. **Prince is also mis-credited as 005. It is also theorized that he had been cast as that character at another point. Transmission Video Releases See Also *Cyborg 009: The Legend of the Super Galaxy *009 Re:Cyborg *Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman *Cyborg 009: Call of Justice External Links *''Cyborg 009'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''Cyborg 009'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:Anime Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Anime aired on Toonami Category:Toei Animation Category:Anime from the 2000's Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Discotek Media